memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
|registry=NCC-1701-E |affiliation=Terran Empire Imperial Starfleet |commander= |status=Active (2380) }} In the mirror universe, the ISS ''Enterprise'' (NCC-1701-E) was a Terran Empire starship, a cruiser in service of Imperial Starfleet the late 24th century. History In one possible permutation of the mirror universe which was encountered through a quantum fissure in the year 2380, the vessel was commanded by . was the first officer as he had assassinated while was the chief engineer. Agonizers were embedded in the skulls of the crew, with the exception of Picard and Lore. In 2380, the ISS Enterprise encountered the quantum fissure at Gorsach IX when the ship was on its way to to bring tribute to the empress. The Enterprise was drawn into the primary universe but did not join its Federation counterparts in the counterattack against the aggressive Klingon ship because there was nothing to be gained by the Terrans. Mirror Universe Trilogy In another permutation of the mirror universe, this vessel was created through the use of a large scale one-to-one replicator in the Goldin Discontinuity originally built by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Their plans were hijacked by servants of Tiberius who intended to use a fleet of these vessels to retake his empire. The Enterprise was commanded by Regent in 2375, at the order of the fallen Emperor and was equipped with First Federation Tantalus technology until it was captured by the Starfleet of this universe, the faux Enterprise was confiscated by Starfleet Intelligence, given the secret tracking number registry NX-1701. Crew manifest *commanding officer: **Regent (2375) **Captain (2380) *first officer: ** (2380) ** (formerly) *chief engineer: ** (2380) *engineer: ** (2380) New Terran Empire The ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) was a starship of the New Terran Empire in service in the 24th century. The Enterprise is the flagship of the New Terran Empire and is also equipped with a Klingon cloaking device. History The failed attack on Cardassia and Qo'noS proved to be just what the rebels needed. With the Alliance fleet engaged at Empok Nor, what remained of the Rebel fleet remobilized and made a daring but successful strike against both Cardassia and Qo'noS. Heavy damage was done to the capital cities of both Alliance races, and mountains of information were stolen from the Cardassian "Vault." This crippling blow set the Alliance back by several years. They were forced to call a temporary truce, during which they began rebuilding their defenses and preparing for a second war. The truce ended prematurely in 2385, when the ISS Enterprise-E, commanded by Admiral Halliwell attacked Khitomer in the name of the New Terran Empire. Though the Rebellion had somewhat recovered from the damage done to them at Empok Nor, this new foe presented an even greater threat. Many times more ruthless than the Old Terran Empire, this new empire was also extremely seductive to those of the Rebellion who wanted immediate change, as well as those who became disillusioned by the amount of losses suffered under the command of Smiley O'Brien. One third of the rebels joined this new Empire. However, when the remaining rebels refused, the New Terran Empire declared civil war on their own brothers. Category:Sovereign class starships Category:Terran Empire starships Category:Mirror universe